


Thoughts.

by Plant_plant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short but sweet, something soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_plant/pseuds/Plant_plant
Summary: Oikawa and Sugawara are just sitting in their usual coffee shop whilst thinking about... Well each other.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Thoughts.

Oikawa wasn’t sure when he started liking Sugawara. Maybe it was the time karasuno ruined his dreams of nationals. Maybe it was the time sugawara had messaged him after saying he played really well and that they’d beat Shiratorizawa for him. Maybe it was even the time they had roomed together in college??  
He had no idea.  
All he knew was that as he looked at the beautiful man in front of him who was chatting about his day with a soft smile and his eyes shining... Was that he was sort of... Maybe... In love with this man?  
He had brushed it off as a simple crush when it had first caught his attention...  
And yet the unexplainable jealously he felt when ever Sugawara would talk about old crushes or ex’s always confused him... Not to mention the amount of times he had wondered what it would be like to kiss those beautiful soft lips of his... 

Oikawa sipped his boba tea with a slight pout at the fact he couldn’t just kiss Sugawara. 

Meanwhile Sugawara found himself admiring his best friend. The way the sun hit the mans hair making it lighter in some places... The small pout his pink lips held as he sipped boba via the straw. His long and beautiful eyelashes... His eyes beautifully framed by his glasses. Everything about him was just perfection. Sugawara had known for awhile he liked his best friend. I mean how could he not? Oikawa just screamed perfection yet his childish and excitable personality just drew Sugawara in more until he had found himself completely enraptured by this man. Through all the years they had gone from rivals to friends to best friends. They had been through a lot and probably would go through a lot more together. He was pretty sure he could just confess to Oikawa and the man would flirt with him or maybe laugh and say why wouldn’t he? Yet that’s what scared him most. He was completely serious about his feelings for him. He didn’t want Oikawa to just brush it off. 

The two sighed simultaneously making them look at each other with a slight laugh.  
“What’s bothering you mister refreshing?” Oikawa teased and Sugawara laughed at the nickname.  
“You haven’t called me that in awhile,” Sugawara told him with a smile.  
“Well it’s true though, you are very refreshing, maybe high school me was smarter than anyone thought,” Oikawa boasted with a smirk that made Sugawara blush.  
“You’ve always been very smart Tōru,” Sugawara complimented as he looked down at his coffee with slightly flushed cheeks.

Oikawa felt his cheeks slightly heat up... Of course Sugawara had used his first name before but every time it happened... It just got more and more beautiful every time.  
“Well koushi, youve always been refreshing to look at, you’re almost as beautiful as me~” Oikawa teased whilst putting emphasis on the ex setters first name.  
Sugawara looked up at Oikawa through his lashes. It wasn’t unusual for Oikawa to flirt with him and yet... Why did it sound different when he used his first name in that tone? Sugawara stared at his friend curiously making the man a little flustered at how intense his gaze was.... 

“Are you flirting with me Tōru?” Sugawara asked suddenly making the mans hear leap into his throat.  
Oikawa internally panicked and tried to keep his composure yet his red cheeks gave away everything Sugawara needed to know.  
“And what if I was koushi?” Oikawa retorted back trying to play it off. 

Sugawara hummed thoughtfully before getting up and grabbing his coat.  
Oikawa’s heart sunk and he almost felt like crying. Of course sugawara wouldn’t want to be with him-  
“Well? Are you coming Tōru? Or shall I continue this date alone?” Sugawara asked with a small smirk on his face.  
Relief was obvious on Oikawa’s face and he gulped at the fact Sugawara was calling this a date... He smiled to himself as he grabbed his coat. 

He jogged over to Sugawara’s side and their hands naturally found each other’s seeming to fit almost perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle.... Warmth spread through their cheeks and their chests as they left the shop to continue their date... And after years of waiting.... Their friends were relieved to hear they had stopped dancing around each other like idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! Honestly I just wanted to write something soft for this pretty setters couple because I love they~ I hope you’re all staying safe!! ~Plant


End file.
